Merlin's bread, we Time Traveled!
by Presby-Panda
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old story, Time Travel is er, not what we Thought. When the Next Generation find themselves in 1995, they find out that they are not only putting the knowladge of the future in danger but also themselves. Please R&R. Third genre is Family.


**Hello, friends. This is a rewrite of my old story, Time Travel is er, not What we Thought.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter or his universe. All rights go to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

**(This is just the Introduction, so it's pretty short.)**

**Here we go...**

Red hair with specks of black flooded a small sofa at the burrow. The offsprings of a huge family were chatting about what adventures that would occur at Hogwarts that year.

They talked until Molly Weasley II's watch turned to 11:00.

"Won't want to be sleepy at the first day of 5th year." She yawned.

She headed up to the room she usually slept in.

"I should go, too." Lucy yawned.

She was followed by Victorie and Teddy.

"I didn't mean for Teddy or Victorie to leave, just the party poopers, oh well." James exclaimed once the the 'Party poopers' were out of earshot. "I have to tell you somethings, guys."

"Now?" Fred II asked James as he shot him an anticipated look.

James simply nodded. "So, you know how Dad asked if I wanted to see what he did at work? Well, when we were going towards the Auror office, I nicked one of these beauties."

He reached into his pocket and pulled a golden object that twinkled slightly in the moonlight.  
As soon as Rose noticed this, she jumped out of the Weasley pile and ran to James. "You can't steal a Time-Turner!" She screeched. She slapped the Time-Turner out of her cousin's hand and it fell to the floor.  
"Come on Rose, that wasn't even mine!" He argued.  
"I know you, you don't care that it's not yours!" She boomed at him.  
"How did you even get your hands on a Time-Turner, James Sirius Potter?! Our parents destroyed the Ministry's supply of Time-Turners when-" James cut her off; "Someone must have owned one and it fell out of their pocket of something, I don't know!" He replied as he bent down to pick it up. But as soon as his hands were properly holding the Time-Turner, Rose smacked it out of his hands again. The two started yelling at each other until they noticed that Ginny was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"What's going on here, James?" She asked quickly and deadly. "I heard shouting from out-" But suddenly, she froze, and so did the adult's laughter that was coming from the back yard.

"Mum-?" Albus started, however, he could not finish due to the living room spinning out of no where.  
They were turing in a whirl-Wind with confusion, until they hit the ground, which was very cool and hard. It was dark and none of them could see anything. They seemed to be in some sort of closet.

"Ouch, Rose! That's my leg!"

"Al, your kinda on my head."

"I'll never have children!"

"James, Please MOVE YOUR BEHIND!"

And shortly after their arrival at this closet, a light turned on and a raspy voice shouted at them.

"Who are you?" It screamed.

"They're Death Eaters, I just know it." A soft female voice suggested.

"That would be kind of sad considering-" James began, but Roxanne cut him off. "James!" She managed to muster into a cough.

"Who are you?" they same voice barked at them.

"I'm, er, Santa Clause!" James screamed.

"DID YOU SELL YOUR BRAINS TO THE GIANT SQUID?!" Lily shot at James.

"No. But do you wanna know who I sold them to? I got a good price. Anyways...Drumroll please!"

"No." Lily muttered as she sent him her deadly death glare she inherited from her mother.

"Aren't you a bright little ray of sunshine?"

"This is all very entertaining, and all, but we need to know who you are and what your doing here!" Sirius shouted as though they had been going on forever. The Second Generation regonized his voice from the portrait they had in the hall of the Potter Manor.

"Here we go." Hugo said.

**I know, it's really short. I'm going to upload the chapter where they introduce themselves in a bit.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Stay Sane!**

**~GingerGryffinRawr**


End file.
